eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Stormreach
}} Stormreach is a small frontier city nestled on the eastern coast of the Skyfall Peninsula in Xen'drik. Despite its small population, Stormreach is an important city because of its location, allowing easy docking access to travelers wishing to enter Xen'drik. The city also acts as a center for trade and commerce for all who visit the lost continent of Xen'drik. Stormreach is known by some as the "City of Dungeons" because it was built atop an ancient city from the long-lost Xen'drik civilization of giants. History Stormreach was initially used as a hideout for pirates and smugglers who attacked vessels traversing the Thunder Sea to the north. From Stormreach, pirates could easily recoup, as well as trade among other pirates. In 800 YK, as the continent of Xen'Drik became an interest to scholars and the Dragonmarked Houses, the houses petitioned the King of Galifar to cleanse the area of pirates and by 802 YK the Galifar navy had done its job. The Age of Demons Little is known about the Age of Demons, although modern scholars lurk great interest toward this time. It is known that Rakshasa rajahs ruled domains in Xen'drik, being opposed by the Dragons, Couatls and Titans, the gigants' ancestors. Explorers frequently find relics of that far away history, such as rakshasa's magical blades or a brass spire of Ashtakala. Rushemé storytellers believe a great curse was placed upon the land near the northern ocean, what might be connected to the terrible secret that lays deep beneath ancient ruins of the giants. The Omaren Revolt In 890YK, Castal Omarren, House Omaren's Stormlord, attempted to eliminate other stormlords, being the one and only ruler to the city. The coup failed, but family Omaren was allowed to maintein its lordship, not without heavy penalties. The Fire Storm In 946 YK, the city was attacked by the Battalion of the Basalt Towers, fire giants who controlled meteor swarms that almost destroyed the city. They were defeated by an alliance between the giants of Rushemé, the Stormreach Guard and the dragonmarked houses. The Basalt Towers were shattered, but some of the giants seem to have survived, and to be rebuilding their forces. The Last War Despite having sworn allegiance to Galifar, Stormreach and its multi-cultural inhabitants had no loyalty to the crown, remaining neutral throughout the Last War- at least in political affairs. Years after the Last war, its enmities still resonate in the city's militias and gangs, who have grown based on national themes. Leadership Despite ousting a large majority of the pirates and smugglers, a few powerful smugglers, called Coin Lords, took advantage of the reduction in competition and became the first leaders of Stormreach. Their descendants continue to govern over Stormreach to this day. Currently, Stormreach is governed by five hereditary nobles. A Harbor Lord oversees all harbor activities, while four Coin Lords maintain the rest of the city. Together, these five nobles are called the Storm Lords . Power Groups Although the Storm Lords hold authority over Stormreach, other nations and the Dragonmarked Houses have consulates and enclaves there. The Five Nations acknowledge Stormreach, but none claim it as their own. Instead, they simply maintain business relationships with the Storm Lords hoping to turn a profit on all that Xen'drik has to offer. The Dragonmarked Houses, particularly House Lyrandar, House Kundarak, House Deneith, and House Tharashk have great sway in the city, and the Storm Lords go to great lengths to make sure their presence remains. Places of Interest * Black Iron * The Chapterhouse * Circle of Visions * Citadel of the Twelve * Delera's Watch * House Jorasco Enclave * Molou's Distillery * The Red Ring * The Ship's Cat * Stormreach Recruiters * Surrinek Riverboats * The Tents of Rusheme * Underharbor * Von Ruthvek's Splendors of the South Notable NPCs * The Bilge Rats * Ereg * Gaulronak * Hassalac Chaar * Iron Watch * Storm Lords * Stormreach Guard Merchants * The Pestle - Alchemical Supplies * Black Iron - Antiquities/Weapons/Armor * Von Ruthvek's Splendors of the South - Antiquities/Magic Items * The Citadel of the Twelve - Arcane Spellcasting/Magic Items * Far Davandi - Clothing * House Jorasco Enclave - Divine Spellcasting/Healing * Tooth and Nail - Exotic Beasts * Big Bronau's Boat - Entertainment * The Chapterhouse - Entertainment/Food/Shelter * The Red Ring - Entertainment * Shadows - Entertainment * Forgotten Places - Expedition Gear * Havulak Prospecting - Expedition Gear * The Thrifty Traveler - Expedition Gear * The Black Wrack - Food/Shelter * The Ship's Cat - Food/Shelter * House Tharashk Enclave - Inquisitives * Stormreach Forge - Weapons/Armor Traders * Rudolf Rightman - Market South End NPC all others * Darren d'Deneith - Soldier House Deneith Enclave * Gela Pallas - Soldier House Deneith Enclave * Irian Longshadow - Soldier House Deneith Enclave * Nolo Coppershine - Loiterer House Deneith Enclave * Osric Tendfire - Loiterer House Deneith Enclave References * * * Category:Cities Category:Xen'drik Category:The Age of Giants